I'll remember you, no matter what
by Chrome83
Summary: Un mort, des larme, de la tristesse et tant de douleur...


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici un petit one-shot triste sur Break & Sharon.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à la génialissime **

**Jun Mochizuki, seul le scénario de cet O.S est de moi.**

* * *

I'll remember you, no matter what

En ce jour gris d'automne, un groupe de personnes était réunie dans un cimetière. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel nuageux, et l'orage grondait au loin. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait un garçon blond aux yeux verts émeraude, un aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs, et un autre aux cheveux bruns qui portait des lunettes. Il y a avait aussi une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets, et une autre aux yeux roses et aux cheveux châtains. Aujourd'hui s'ils étaient là, c'était pour pleurer la mort de quelqu'un. La mort d'un être cher à leurs yeux qui avait périt à cause du trop grand pouvoir de sa chain. Break. Chaque fois qu'il faisait appel à Mad Hatter, il en souffrait. Et un jour, en voulant sauver Alice et Oz des Baskerville, sa avait été la fois de trop, il était mort en protégeant ses amis. Car oui, ils étaient ses amis, malgré tout ce que le borgne avait pu dire; qu'ils n'étaient que ses marionnettes, qu'il se servait uniquement d'eux pour arriver à ses fins... Malgré tout sa, il les avait toujours considérés comme des amis.

La cérémonie était finie, toute les autres personnes présentes à l'enterrement étaient maintenant parties. Il ne restait qu'eux, ses plus proches amis. Sur les visages de chacun on pouvait lire beaucoup de tristesse, dans leurs yeux, on pouvait voir des larmes qu'ils retenaient difficilement. Tous sauf Sharon. Peut-être n'était-ce pas digne de la petite fille de la duchesse des Rainsworth mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait perdu la personne qui était surement la plus importante à ses yeux. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il était son grand frère adoré... Après encore quelques minutes à se recueillir en silence devant la tombe de Break, tous décidèrent de laisser Sharon un peu seule et ils sortirent donc du cimetière. Après leur départ, la jeune Rainsworth se mis face à la pierre tombale et déposa une rose dessus, pleurant de plus belle, déchirée entre la douleur et la colère.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, que tu avais arrêté de prendre tout ces risques irréfléchis, tu serais encore là !  
-Je suis désolé, miss...

Sharon sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Break qui se tenait debout et qui la regardait tendrement avec un sourire triste.

-Break... tu...

La voix de la jeune Rainsworth était noyée dans ses sanglots, si bien qu'elle ne put finir sa phrase. Break s'approcha d'elle et doucement, la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit instantanément et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle avait le coeur en miettes.

-Break... oh Break... pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi... ?  
-Pardon... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas vous laisser...

Le borgne posa un main sur la joue de Sharon et sécha une de ses larmes avec son pouce. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son visage et le fixa longtemps. Elle admirait chacun de ses traits, son oeil rouge qui reflétait tant de douleur, de culpabilité, son sourire d'habitude enjoué qui était maintenant si triste.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Xerx'... Murmura-elle tristement  
-Sa n'arrivera jamais, je vous en fais la promesse. Car même si je ne suis plus là, je serai toujours à vos cotés. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerai sur vous maîtresse. Pour toujours.  
-Ne me laisse pas... ne me laisse pas je t'en pris Xerx, mon grand frère !  
-Pardon miss. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire tellement plus pour vous... Pouvoir continuer à veiller sur vous, continuer à vous protéger...

Il sourit tendrement, le regard plein de tristesse.

-Je vous demande juste de me pardonner...  
-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as toujours été à mes cotés ! ...et pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, merci.  
-Sharon... ma précieuse petite soeur... adieu...  
-Non Break, ne part pas !  
-Et merci pour tout...

Puis le corps de Break se mis à briller et disparu doucement pour laisser place au vide. Sharon savait que s'était une illusion, une hallucination qu'elle avait eu... Ou peut-être était-ce vraiment Break, son esprit, son âme qui avait voulu lui faire un dernier adieu... Qui sais ? Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues sans tenter de les retenir. Il était partit pour de bon. Plus jamais elle ne le reverrais. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait voir son sourire rayonnant, plus jamais elle ne pourrait entendre sa voix... Elle se sentait abandonnée, comme si elle était seule au monde, comme si plus personne ne serait jamais capable de lui faire retrouver le sourire qu'elle avait désormais perdu.

-Breaaaak ! Reviens, je t'en pris !

De la douleur, de la tristesse... du désespoir... Tout ce qu'elle ressentait se résumait à sa. Entre deux sanglots elle murmurait le nom du borgne, comme un appel au secours ou une prière. Elle priait pour qu'il revienne la sauver, la sauver de la douleur, de la tristesse et du désespoir...

-Break, oh Break, je t'aime tellement grand frère... pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?

Seul le vent lui répondit, et la pluie se mis à tomber. C'est comme si même les anges pleuraient devant cette mort injuste. Elle resta encore là quelques minutes, sous la pluie battante qui se faisait de plus en plus violente, puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et la pluie arrêter de tomber sur ses cheveux. Elle releva les yeux et découvrit Reim qui la regardait, la protégeant avec un parapluie.

-Mademoiselle Sharon, vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie, vous allez prendre froid.

-Venez, rentrons, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.  
-Encore une minute...  
-... Bien, comme il vous plaira.

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et elle se releva, séchant ses larmes, bien que de nouvelles prennent tout de suite leur place.

-Au revoir Break... Tu va tellement me manquer... Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu restera toujours mon grand frère... toujours...

Puis elle tourna les tallons et s'éloigna. Douloureusement, elle quitta le cimetière, le cœur lourd, brisé, irréparable.  
Un ange avait rejoint les cieux. Un ange aux yeux rouges qui veillait maintenant sur ses amis, qui veillait sur sa petite sœur. Un ange que jamais personne n'oublierai.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
